memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eine
Um durch einen tödlichen Nebel zu fliegen, liegt die gesamte Crew in Stasis – bis auf den Doktor und Seven of Nine. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Sevens Sozialunterricht läuft nicht so gut, sie hat nach wie vor Schwierigkeiten, sich an die Gesellschaft anzupassen. Sie ist allerdings auch wenig motiviert, sich dieser Aufgabe zu widmen, denn die Voyager steht vor einem Problem: Es gilt, einen großen Nebel zu durchfliegen, um Reisezeit zu sparen, doch der Nebel sondert schädigende Strahlung ab. Um zu überleben, wird die gesamte Crew für einen Monat in Stasis versetzt, lediglich Seven of Nine und der Doktor bleiben zur Überwachung zurück. Anfangs läuft, abgesehen von kleinen Streits mit dem Doktor, alles in ruhiger Routine, aber die Isolation beginnt, Seven zuzusetzen; sie halluziniert den Besuch eines merkwürdigen Fremden. Nachdem auch das Programm des Doktors durch den Nebel geschädigt und deaktiviert wurde, wird ihr Zustand schlimmer, sie ist bald überzeugt, von Borg umgeben zu sein, die ihr einreden, dass sie als Individuum schwach ist und nicht allein überleben wird. Immer mehr steigert sie sich in seltsame Träume und Angstzustände hinein, ihre Gewissheit, sich anpassen und überleben zu können, weicht der Angst vor ihrer eigenen Schwäche als Einzelne. Langfassung Prolog Seven of Nine ist im Kasino und geht auf einen Tisch zu, an dem Harry Kim und B'Elanna Torres sitzen. Sie wird eingeladen, sich dazu zu setzen und auch etwas zu essen. Doch Seven winkt ab, sie würde gerne mit ihnen sprechen. Dann beginnt sie Fragen zu stellen. Sie fragt Kim nach seinem Ursprungsort. Er antwortet mit South Carolina. Doch Seven fragt schon B'Elanna nach dem Grund, weshalb sie zum Maquis ging. Kaum hat sie Chakotays Namen ausgesprochen, stellt Seven wiederum Kim eine Frage nach dessen Sportarten. Er meint, dass er sich in einigen versucht hat, wie Tennis, Parrises Squares und Volleyball. Schon kommt die nächste, an B'Elanna gerichtete Frage, welche Lebensmittel sie schmackhaft finde. Als Seven auch noch nach der Art der sexuellen Beziehung zu Tom Paris fragt, wird es B'Elanna zu viel und sie will gehen. thumb|Harry erleidet Verbrennungen Da unterbricht der Doktor das Holoprogramm und fragt, was das werden soll. Seven gibt an, nur seine Tipps umgesetzt zu haben, mit Fragen zur Person andere aus der Reserve zu locken. Der Doktor meint, dass er ihr mit diesem Programm helfen will, mit anderen Personen zu interagieren. Allerdings solle sie Anderen damit nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Seven kann nicht wirklich verstehen, was sie falsch gemacht hat. Mit den Fragen zu ihrer Person, will sie eine Konversation beginnen. Der Doktor meint, dass sie sich aber ihre Antworten anhören und sich Zeit nehmen muss. Sie will diese Aktivität nicht mehr weiter fortsetzen und fordert den Doktor auf, ihren wöchentlichen Check-up durchzuführen. Erstaunt merkt dieser an, dass sie sich noch nie freiwillig zu einem Checkup gemeldet hat. Nun begründet Seven ihre Entscheidung damit, das dies sei besserer, als hier zu verweilen. Unterdessen ist die Voyager an einem Mutara-Klasse-Nebel angekommen. Kim meldet, dass der Nebel Spuren von Komponenten enthält, die sie nicht in ihrer Datenbank haben. Es ist ein riesiger Nebel, er ist kaum zu umfliegen, da seine Größe laut Tuvok die Reichweite der Sensoren übersteigt. Janeway will ihn daher nicht umfliegen und befiehlt Paris mit halber Impulskraft die Voyager hineinzubringen. Erste Scans zeigen geringste Mengen gefährlicher Substanzen, wie ein schwaches radioaktives Feld. So befiehlt Captain Kathryn Janeway, langsam hinein zu fliegen. Plötzlich bekommt Harry starke Kopfschmerzen, und noch bevor er zur Krankenstation gehen kann, fangen die Symptome auch bei Paris und den anderen an. Es treten schwere Verbrennungen auf. Kims Hand hat Brandwunden und Chakotay und Janeway setzen sich mit Kopfschmerzen auf ihre Sessel. Akt I: Wie hindurch kommen? thumb|Ausdehnungen des Nebels Janeway richtet sich unter Schmerzen wieder auf und befiehlt Paris das Schiff aus dem Nebel zu fliegen. Der Steuermann zieht sich mühsam an einem Geländer hoch und versucht die Konsole zu erreichen. Jedoch bricht er wieder zusammen. Janeway ruft nun die Krankenstation um Hilfe. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er sich vor Notrufen nicht retten könne. Daher schickt er Seven of Nine mit einem Hautregenerator auf die Brücke. Es gelingt Tuvok, zur Steuerkonsole zu gehen und das Schiff aus dem Nebel zu fliegen, woraufhin die Symptome aufhören. Langsam kommen die Offiziere wieder zu sich und Kim meldet, dass sie den Nebel verlassen haben. Janeway lässt nun stoppen und Seven of Nine betritt die Brücke. Ein Fähnrich ist aber bereits auf der Brücke gestorben. Bei einer genaueren Untersuchung des Nebels im astrometrischen Labor stellt sich heraus, dass dieser sich über 110 Lichtjahre erstreckt und es einen Monat dauern würde, den Nebel zu durchfliegen, und mindestens ein Jahr, ihn zu umfliegen. Seven meint, dass die Crew den Nebel nicht einige Minuten tolerieren konnte und sicher keinen Monat überleben wird. Doch Captain Janeway ist nicht bereit, so viel Zeit zu verbrauchen, nachdem sie sich von temporalen Anomalien, Warpkernbrüchen oder Feinden haben aufhalten lassen. Daher will sie sich auch nicht von dem verdammten Nebel aufhalten lassen und macht sich auf den Weg zu Krankenstation, um sich mit dem Doktor zu beraten. Dieser hat inzwischen herausgefunden, dass es subnukleonische Strahlung ist, die von der Crew nicht verkraftet wird. Eine kurze Bestrahlung ist für organisches Gewebe tödlich. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die Crew zu schützen, sind Stasiskammern. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob er tatsächlich vorschlägt, dass die ganze Crew in den Scheintod versetzt wird. Auch erkundigt sie sich nach weiteren Möglichkeiten, wie Schildmodifikationen oder Impfungen. Doch er muss dem Captain mitteilen, dass es keine Alternative gibt. Er selbst würde natürlich aktiviert bleiben, um die Crew zu überwachen. Janeway fragt nun, wer die Schiffssysteme überwachen und Kurskorrekturen vornehmen soll. Der Doktor meint, dass er bereits demonstriert hat, dass er Schiffe fliegen kann. Janeway meint, dass sie jemanden brauchen, der einspringen kann, wenn er ausfällt. Dazu meint der Doktor, dass außer ihm nur Seven of Nine nicht betroffen war. Er und Seven werden daher während des Monats im Nebel das Schiff versorgen. thumb|Die Crew in Stasiskammern Captain Janeway spricht mit Seven im Frachtraum über die Bedeutung der Aufgabe, denn sie trägt die Verantwortung für das Leben der ganzen Crew. Sie meint, dass es eine außergewöhnliche Situation ist. Außerdem ist der Doktor ihre einzige Bezugsperson. Janeway meint, dass es ihr nach dem Verlassen des Kollektivs nicht leicht viel, auf einem Schiff mit 150 Personen zu leben. Sie fragt, wie Seven sich allein zurechtfinden will. Seven traut sich aber zu, der Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein. Sie fragt, wie Seven sich fühlen wird, wenn der Doktor die einzige Person um sie herum ist, da sie es gewohnt war mit tausenden Drohnen zusammen zu sein. Seven macht ihr jedoch klar, dass sie sich die Aufgabe zutraut. Sie sei weder Mensch noch Borg und daher der Aufgabe gewachsen. Janeway wird eine Liste mit ihren Aufgaben erstellen lassen, stellt aber auch klar, dass der Doktor ihr Vorgesetzter sein wird. Nach kurzem Zögern akzeptiert sie diese Bedingung. Captain Janeway bespricht das Vorgehen mit den Führungsoffizieren und alle fühlen sich etwas unwohl dabei, stimmen aber zu. Chakotay berichtet, dass der Doktor die Stasiseinheiten um 17 Uhr einsatzbereit haben wird. Paris erkundigt sich noch einmal, wie lange sie darin sein werden und bekommt die Antwort, dass sie einen Monat, vielleicht länger darin sein werden. Torres fragt nach, was passiert, da sie noch nie längere Zeit bewusstlos war. Janeway erklärt, dass ihre neurale Aktivität eingestellt wird. Kim berichtet, dass er gelesen hat, dass es Probleme geben kann. Janeway erklärt, dass Seven und der Doktor ihre Lebenszeichen vier mal am Tag kontrollieren werden. Paris fragt auch nach Alternativen. Janeway beruhigt sie auch, dass sie alle ungern die Kontrolle verlieren, aber auch, dass Crews länger als einen Monat in Stasis waren und sie dies schaffen werden. Sie meint, dass kein Sternenflottenoffizier gern die Kontrolle aufgibt, aber andere Crews schon länger als drei Tage in Stasis waren. Nach der Besprechung bleibt Chakotay im Raum und spricht mit Janeway. Er will eine Extrabestätigung, dass Seven of Nine die richtige Person für diese Aufgabe ist. Er meint, dass Seven Autorität nicht achtet, Befehle missachtet, wenn sie ihr nicht passen. Janeway fragt, ob er eine Bestätigung will, dass sie nicht verrückt ist. Chakotay bittet sie, es ihm zu erklären. Aber Captain Janeway vertraut darauf, dass sie ihnen wohlgesonnen ist. Chakotay meint, dass ihm dies genügt. Als die Stasiskammern fertig sind, zögert Tom, sich hineinzulegen. Er meint zum Doktor, dass ihm sein Quartier als Schlafort lieber wäre. Doch der Doktor stellt klar, dass die gesamte Besatzung nach Deck 14 verlegt wird, damit sie sie leichter überwachen können. Kim zieht ihn auf, dass sie schlafen sollten. Paris fragt, was ist, wenn sie schnell raus müssen, worauf Janeway ihm den Griff zeigt, dass er die Kapsel auch von innen öffnen kann. Paris fragt nun, wieso die Stasiskammern aussähen, wie Särge. Harry bietet ihm an, einen Teddybär zu replizieren und bekommt einen rügenden Blick vom Captain. Dann legen sich Kim und Paris hinein und werden vom Doktor in Stasis versetzt. Als Letzte geht auch Janeway in ihre Kapsel, versichert dem Doktor und Seven ihr Vertrauen und wird in Stasis versetzt. Der Doktor meint zu Seven, dass sie nun nur noch allein sind. Akt II: Was ist Einsamkeit? thumb|Seven ganz allein Seven nimmt im dunklen Kasino eine Ernährungsergänzung zu sich, geht dann in den Maschinenraum und führt eine kurze Überprüfung durch. Auf der Brücke korrigiert sie minimal den Kurs. Dann findet sie Tom Paris, der die Stasiskammer im Halbschlaf verlassen hat und bewusstlos auf einem Gang liegt. Sie bringt ihn zurück und informiert den Doktor darüber. Der Doktor bringt ihn zurück und stellt keinen bleibenden Schaden fest. Seven fragt, ob dies noch einmal passieren könnte, was der Doktor bejaht. Dazu meint er, dass Paris im Schlafen genauso viel Ärger macht, wie im wachen Zustand. Seven fragt, wieso er sich darüber beklagt, da er wusste, dass dies passieren könnte. Der Doktor meint, dass sie keinen Sinn für Humor hat, da dies ein Scherz war. Dann sagt sie dem Doktor Paris' Lebenszeichen an. Sie will nun ihre Runde fortsetzen. Der Doktor besteht aber darauf, ins Holodeck zu gehen, damit sie nicht verlernt, mit anderen umzugehen, da sie mit jedem Tag nervöser und aufbrausender wird. Widerwillig geht sie mit, aber sie arbeitet dort auf einem PADD an der Stabilisierung des Warpfeldes weiter. Als das Neelix-Hologramm sie anspricht, bindet sie die Hologramme mit ein. Neelix stellt fest, dass die Subraumfeldmatrix in Ordnung ist und Seven bittet auch den Captain hinzu, die auch mitarbeitet. Der Doktor stoppt das Programm, denn sie nimmt nicht wirklich daran teil. Er meint, dass sie sich unter die Leute mischen sollte und sie nicht mit technischen Problemen belästigen sollte. Darauf meint Seven, dass er die Gesprächsthemen nicht spezifiziert hätte. Seven meint, dass das Holodeck ein witzloses Unterfangen sei, dass das menschliche Bedürfnis nach Phantasie befriedigt, dass sie nicht hat. Es entsteht ein Streit, da sie diese Aktivität als nutzlos empfindet, er aber als immens wichtig. Seven meint, dass sie ihre Kontakte minimieren könnten. Doch der Doktor meint, dass sie ihn leider vier mal am Tag über den Zustand der Crew informieren muss. Seven will diese Berichte minimieren. Sie werden von einer Erschütterung des Schiffes unterbrochen. Auf Nachfrage beim Computer gibt dieser ein Leck in den Antimateriekammer an. Sofort begeben sich die beiden in den Maschinenraum. thumb|Zwangsaufenhalt im Holodeck Seven stellt einen Kaskadeneffekt fest. Die Warpfeldspulen sind gefährdet und der primäre Deuteriumtank bekommt Risse. Außerdem stehen Plasmaleitungen kurz vor dem Bruch. Sie meint, dass sie die Antimaterietanks ausstoßen müssen. Der Doktor geht daher auf die Brücke und Seven in den Maschinenraum. Auf der Brücke angekommen meldet der Doktor, dass der Maschinenraum mit Plasma überflutet wurde. Seven meint, dass sie lange genug überleben könne, um das Plasma auszustoßen. Jedoch meldet der Doktor schon, dass die Plasmaleitungen auf den Decks 9 und 13 brechen. Er ortet eine weitere Plasmaentladung im Maschinenraum. Auch breche dort die Außenhülle. Aber als Seven am Ort des Schadens ankommt, ist alles ruhig und scheint in Ordnung. Es war nur falscher Alarm. Akt III: Ein Eindringling? Der Doktor berichtet Seven, dass er den Fehler gefunden hat. Die Fehlfunktionen liegen in einigen der Gelpacks. Als Folge davon wurden die Sensoren mit falschen Daten gespeist. Seven meint, dass sie diese reparieren müssen. Der Doktor meldet, dass die defekten Gelpacks in Sequenz Theta 9 sind und sie Ersatzgelpacks benötigen. Auf dem Weg durch die Jefferies-Röhren beklagt der Doktor sich ständig darüber, dass die Konstrukteure offenbar nicht die Bequemlickkeit der Offiziere im Sinn hatten und einen Raum konstruieren hätten können, in dem man aufrecht stehen kann. Seven ist darüber etwas genervt, da es nichts bringt, sich zu beklagen. Der Doktor meldet, dass die Neuronen sich in zufälligen Ausstößen entladen, was er nie zuvor gesehen hat. Er hält es für möglich, dass der Nebel dies versursacht hat. Seven überbrückt die Kommandoprozessoren. Während der Reparatur destabilisiert sich plötzlich das Programm des Doktors und er will auf die Krankenstation. Seven beeilt sich aus der Jeffriesröhre zu kommen und sie gehen weiter. Er meint, dass sie sich beeilen müssen, da er sonst verschwinden wird. Seven erklärt, dass er Ruhe bewahren soll. Jedoch entgegnet, der Doktor, dass ihr nicht das kybernetische Vergessen drohe. Sie eilen auf die Krankenstation. thumb|Seltsame Träume Auf der Krankenstation, meint der Doktor, dass er nie dachte, einmal so froh zu sein, dieses Wände zu sehen. Seven untersucht den Emitter und stellt fest, dass der elektrooptische Modulator beschädigt ist. Daher ist der Emitter nutzlos. Daher sitzt er jetzt auf der Krankenstation fest. Der Doktor meint zu Seven, dass sie nun alleine zu Recht kommen muss, da der Doktor nun auf die Krankenstation beschränkt ist. Seven steht im Traum in einer menschenleeren weißen Schneelandschaft und schaut sich irritiert um. Dann endet ihre Regenerationssequenz um 6 Uhr und sie tritt aus dem Alkoven. Dann macht sie eine Logbucheintragung. Seven macht wieder ihre Runde durch das Schiff. Als sie eine Kurskorrekur um 0,31 Grad Backbord anordnet, reagiert der Computer erst nicht und teilt ihr dann mit, dass der Befehl nicht ausführbar sei. Bei einer Selbstdiagnose stellen sich Quantenausfälle in 33 % der Gelpacks heraus, die von Seven überbrückt werden, in dem sie in Subprozessor Chi 1 4 umgeleitet werden. So werden die Relaisausfälle überbrückt. Seven geht nun in die Astrometrie und analysiert die Position der Voyager. Die astrometrischen Daten deuten darauf hin, dass die Passage in 6 Tagen und 5 Stunden beendet sein wird. Als sie durch das Schiff läuft, hört sie plötzlich einen Hilfeschrei von Tom. Als sie den Frachtraum betritt, liegt dieser jedoch in seiner Stasiskammer und schläft. Sie überprüft die Einstellungen. Als Nächstes gibt es einen Alarm – ein Schiff kommt näher und nimmt Kontakt auf. Seven lässt einen Kanal öffnen und Seven stellt sich vor. Ein Trajis Lo-Tarik meldet sich und möchte eine Mikrofusionskammer tauschen. Seven erkundigt sich, weshalb er in diesem Nebel sei. Er behauptet, dass er den Nebel durchfliegen will, genau wie sie. Seven verlangt dafür flüssiges Helium. Daher will sie ihn in den Frachtraum beamen. thumb|Der seltsame Fremde Sie holt den Fremden zu sich und führt den Tausch durch. Er erkundigt sich nach Sevens Namen, den er für ungewöhnlich hält. Seven erklärt, dass er von den Borg stammt, die dem Mann ebenfalls unbekannt sind. Seven meint, dass die restliche Crew sich in Stasis befindet. Sie unterhalten sich etwas über die Probleme mit dem Antrieb und die Einsamkeit im Nebel. Er musste seinen Antrieb bereits zweimal umbauen. Er war überrascht, ein anderes Schiff zu entdecken. Er meint, dass noch niemand den Nebel durchfliegen konnte. Jedoch ist er freiwillig hier. Er hat es bereits fünfmal versucht und ist sich sicher, dass er es diesmal schaffen wird. Dann fragt er Seven, wie sie mit der Einsamkeit klarkommt. Doch der Fremde wird immer seltsamer; obwohl er zuerst angibt, nichts von den Borg gehört zu haben, spricht er sie doch auf das Kollektiv an. Er meint, dass sie hier vollkommen allein ist und Drohnen daran nicht gewöhnt seien. Er behauptet nun keinen Groll gegen die Borg zu hegen. Dann will er mit ihr etwas essen gehen, doch Seven hält ihn sich mit einem Phaser vom Leib. Dann gehen sie durch einen Gang. Als sie wieder Hilfeschreie von Paris hört und sich kurz umdreht, verschwindet der Fremde in einem Gang spurlos. Seven rennt durch den Gang auf der Suche nach dem Mann und informiert den Doktor über den Eindringling. Akt IV: Was ist Realität? thumb|Vermehre Halluzination bedrängen Seven of Nine Der Doktor und Seven suchen den Fremden von der Krankenstation aus mit den Sensoren, aber sie können ihn nicht finden. Der Doktor vermutet, dass der Fremde über eine Tarnvorrichtung verfügen könne. Der Doktor will weiter an seinem mobilen Emitter arbeiten. jedoch kann er diesen noch nicht wieder einsetzen. Er regt Seven an, weiterzusuchen, aber ein Gewehr mitzunehmen. Da gibt es wieder Ausfälle in den Systemen und Seven macht sich auf den Weg, um notwendige Reparaturen an den Deuteriumtanks durchzuführen. Das MHN meint, dass sie auch nach dem Fremden Ausschau halten soll. Der Doktor bemerkt, dass Seven Angst hat, aber sie ist nicht bereit, das zuzugeben. Dann verlässt Seven die Krankenstation. Sie bewaffnet sich mit einem Phasergewehr und geht durch einen Gang des Schiffes. Auf dem Weg durch das Schiff hört sie immer wieder die Stimmen der Crew, die sie um Hilfe anrufen, doch bei den Stasiskammern angekommen ist alles in Ordnung. Da meldet sich plötzlich der Fremde über die Com und teilt ihr in einer verschlüsselten Botschaft mit, dass er im Maschinenraum ist. Er meint, dass es sie interessiert, was er tut. Sie solle ihn fragen. Er meint allerdings, dass es gefährlich sein kann, wenn sie sich stur stellt. Er meint, dass sie wenig Zeit hätte, um einen Bruch zu verhindern, wenn die strukturelle Integrität um die Warpspulen kollabieren würde. Dort angekommen ruft er sie und meint, dass er sich nicht dazu entschließen konnte, ihr Schiff zu zerstören. Seven fragt, wo er sich befindet. Er behauptet, dass er auf der Brücke sei. Von dort könne er alles machen. Im gleichen Moment sieht Seven Harry und Tom auf der zweiten Ebene des Maschinenraums stehen, ihre Körper verbrennen vor ihren Augen, sobald sie hochgeklettert ist. thumb|Halluzination: Harry und Tom brennen Seven ruft nun Trajios. Sie meint, dass sie Vergnügen an dem Spiel findet. Wieder meldet sich der Fremde. er meint, dass er einen Photonentorpedo aktiviert, aber nicht abgeschossen hat. Seven meint, dass sie sich schenll zur Torpedorampe begeben müsste. Seven hat das Spiel satt und dreht ihm die Atemluft ab. Sie meint, dass sie sich vorstellen sollten, dass die Luft reduziert wird. Sie fragt ihn nun, was passiert, wenn die Brücke keine Luft mehr hat und bald schon röchelt der Fremde nach Luft. Seven lässt die Brücke mit einem Ebene-3-Kraftfeld sichern. Sobald das Röcheln verstummt, infomiert Seven den Doktor, dass der Fremde keine Probleme mehr machen wird. Dieser meldet, dass sein mobiler Emitter nun wieder funktioniert und, dass er auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum ist. Außerdem habe er interessante Neuigkeiten über die Gelpacks. Seven klettert nun die Leiter zur unteren Ebene herunter und nimmt das Phasergewehr wieder an sich. Da tritt der Fremde plötzlich in den Maschinenraum. Es ist gegen Phaserfeuer immun und verunsichert Seven dadurch noch mehr. Er behauptet, dass Seven schwach ist. Er meint, dass Seven sich verletzbar fühlte, da sie weiß, was sie ist. Er meint, dass sie wisse, dass sie Borg sei und nicht wieder menschlich werden kann. Er meint, dass sie allein, schwach und mitleiderregend sei. Als der Doktor mit seinem reparierten mobilen Emitter hinzukommt, stellt er fest, dass der Fremde nur Einbildung war. Er nimmt ihr das Phasergewehr ab und teilt ihr mit, dass alles nur Einbildung war. Diese wurde, laut dem Doktor, von der Schwächung der synaptischen Relais verursacht, die durch die Strahlung verursacht werden. Bei ihren Borg-Implantaten gab es wohl einen ähnlichen Effekt. Dadurch kann das Neurotransmitterniveau in ihren sensorischen Knoten verändert worden sein kann. Seven meint, dass die Bilder real wirkten, worauf der Doktor meint, dass dies das Charakteristikum einer Halluzination ist. Seven erinnert sich an eine Zeit, da sie zwei Stunden von Kollektiv getrennt war. Sie fühlte sich damals genauso ängstlich, panisch und furchterfüllt wie jetzt. Der Doktor will ihr ein Antipsychosemittel geben, als plötzlich die primären EPS-Leitungen ausfallen. Das Programm des Doktor fällt damit auch aus, da er es an diese Emitter gekoppelt hat. Seven greift nun auf die EPS-Leitungen zu, was jedoch nicht möglich ist. Er ruft ihr noch zu, dass sie es schaffen werde. Sie ist verzweifelt, da sie nun ganz und gar allein ihren Wahnvorstellungen ausgesetzt ist. Akt V: Allein thumb|Seven of Nine hält mit dem Turbolift am Borg-Kubus. Seven lässt den Computer den Kurs der Voyager erneut projizieren. Da erscheint ihr eine Vision von Harry Kim, die zu ihr meint, dass sie es nicht schaffen werde. In 17 Stunden und 11 Minuten wird die Voyager den Nebel verlassen, doch Sevens Halluzination werden immer stärker. Sie sieht Harry und viele andere Mitglieder der Crew, die sie verhöhnen und verurteilen. Dann fallen die Antriebssysteme aus und Seven begibt sich zum Maschinenraum. Die Gänge sind in ein grünes Licht gehüllt und sie begegnet einer Borg-Drohne. Ein Borg, den sie ebenfalls halluziniert, wollen ihr einreden, dass sie schwach ist und allein nicht überleben kann. Die Entscheidung das Kollektiv zu verlassen sei törricht gewesen und Seven flieht durch die Gänge. Sie entgegnet, dass sie sich anpassen werden. Dann begegnet sie mehrmals der Borg-Drohne und geht an ihr vorbei in den Turbolift, wo er zu ihr meint, dass sie allein sterben wird. Auch der Fremde taucht wieder auf. Seven meint, dass sie völlig allein überleben kann. Als der Turbolift hält, sieht sie das Innere eines Borg-Kubus und sie redet sich ein, dass dies nicht die Realität ist. Der Fremde meint, dass sie niemals wieder allein sein wird, wenn sie die Tür durchschreitet. Dann fährt der Turbolift weiter und hält schließlich auf der Brücke. thumb|Seven hat eine Halluzination. Dort erwarten sie die Halluzinationen der Führungsoffiziere, die sie verhöhnen und meinen sicher zu sein, dass sie alle in dem Nebel sterben werden. 41 Minuten bevor die Voyager den Nebel durchquert hat, fallen die Antriebssysteme aus und es gibt keine Energie mehr. Die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die Energie einiger Stasiskammern anzuzapfen. Die fiktiven Figuren der Crew um sie herum stellen kalt fest, dass sie als herzlose Borg sicher nicht zögern wird, Leben zu opfern, und spotten über ihren inneren Konflikt. Doch Seven entscheidet sich und schaltet 10 Kammern ab. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihr, das Schiff mit ausreichend Energie zu versorgen. Dann läuft sie zum Frachtraum, wo sie eine Halluzination von Janeway fragt, ob sie gekommen sei um sie sterben zu sehen. Um die Stasiskammern wieder in Betrieb zu setzen und die darin befindlichen Crewmitglieder zu retten, schaltet sie schließlich die Lebenserhaltung ab, die sie selbst benötigt, um die letzten 11 Minuten zu überbrücken. Während sie noch halluziniert und sich einzureden versucht, dass sie stark ist und als Individuum überleben wird, sinkt sie bewusstlos zusammen. Seven öffnet die Augen und der Captain, Chakotay und der Doktor stehen um sie herum; die Stasiskammern haben sich bei Verlassen des Nebels deaktiviert und die Energie wieder an die Lebenserhaltungssysteme abgegeben. Es ist alles gut gegangen, aber sie wurde selber beinahe getötet. Nach Verlassen des Nebels wurde der Doktor reaktiviert und rettete Seven. Janeway bittet sie, ihr von ihrer Mission zu berichten, sobald sie sich erholt hat und der Doktor meint, dass sie hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hat. thumb|Echte Sehnsucht nach Gesellschaft Nachdem sie sich erholt hat, geht Seven ins Kasino. Neelix serviert der Crew seine Spezialmischung. Torres fragt Paris, wo seine Abenteuerlust bleibt, doch Paris verzichtet darauf in seinem Magen. Seven setzt sich dann zu Tom, Harry und B'Elanna, was diese sehr verwundert, da Seven nichts essen will, sondern das Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft empfindet. Sie fragen nach, wie denn der Monat mit dem Doktor war und bedanken sich für ihre Arbeit beim Durchqueren des Nebels. Seven erzählt davon, dass Tom vier Mal seine Stasiskammer verlassen hat und er erntet Spott. Kim fragt ihn daraufhin, ob er als Kind in dunkle Schränke gesperrt wurde. Paris meint dazu nur, dass er dunkle Räume nicht mag. Doch Seven meint nachdenklich, dass er wohl einfach das Alleinsein als bedrückend empfindet. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung. Eine ähnliche Geschichte erzählt auch die Episode der Serie . Tom Paris' Vorschlag die Stase in seinem Quartier zu verbringen wurde in der ENT-Folge wegen fehlender Stasis-Kammern (event. auch Technologie) umgesetzt. Seven redet davon, dass sie schon einmal ganz alleine mit ihren Gedanken war, weil sie zwei Stunden vom Kollektiv getrennt war und diese drückende Einsamkeit erlebte. Dies wurde vertieft in der Folge . Als der Doktor und Seven die Lebensfunktionen von Paris in der Stasiseinheit überprüfen, gibt Seven bei der Körpertemperatur den Wert "97,6", also offensichtlich in Fahrenheit, an. Obwohl sich der Doktor und Seven auf dem Holodeck befinden, trägt der Doktor seinen mobilen Emitter. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:One (episode) es:One fr:One (épisode) nl:One (aflevering) Kategorie:Episode (VOY)